Rod Steiger
Rod Steiger (1925 - 2002) Film Deaths *''On the Waterfront'' (1954) [Charley 'The Gent' Malloy]: Shot in the chest (off-screen) by Lee J. Cobb's thugs; his body is shown afterwards, hanging on a hook in an alley when Marlon Brando and Eva Marie Saint discover him. *''Oklahoma!'' (1955) [Jud Fry]: Accidentally stabbed in the chest when he falls onto his own knife, after Gordon MacRae jumps from a burning haystack and tackles Rod. *''Jubal'' (1956) [Pinky Pinkum]: He leads a lynch mob which captures Glenn Ford, intending to string him up from a pulley/winch on a barn wall. However, Ford tells the mob that Steiger has murdered Valerie French, which Robert Burton confirms and the mob encircles Steiger as Ford rides away. The camera lingers on the pulley/winch, which implies Steiger's going to be hung. Thought it best to include this as it is a very probable death. (Thanks to Brian) *''Back from Eternity'' (1956) [Vasquel]: Killed (off-screen) by the natives in the jungle, after Rod uses his last bullets to kill Beulah Bondi and Cameron Prud'homme to spare them from the natives; the movie ends with Rod awaiting his fate, but the implication is clear. (Thanks to Mac) *''Cry Terror'' (1958) [Paul Hoplin]: Electrocuted when he accidently stepped on a rail on the train tracks while chasing Inger Stevens. *''Death of a Salesman'' (1966) [Willy Loman]: Commits suicide by walking into traffic. *''No Way to Treat a Lady'' (1968) [Christopher Gill]: Shot in the stomach by George Segal during a chase through the empty theatre; he dies after delivering a final delirious monologue on the stage. *''The Illustrated Man'' (1969) [Carl]: Mauled to death (off-screen), along with Claire Bloom, by computer-generated lions in a virtual-reality room; we only see the lions about to attack. (Note: This is an anthology film in which Rod and Claire play different characters in different stories; they survive in the other stories.) *''Hennessy'' (1975) [Niall Hennessy]: Commits suicide by setting off a bomb strapped to his body, while being chased by police. (Thanks to Tony) *''Innocents with Dirty Hands (Les Innocents aux mains sales; Dirty Hands)'' (1975) [Louis Wormser]: Dies of a heart attack in his living room, while Romy Schneider runs out to get help from Paolo Giusti. *''Wolf Lake (The Honor Guard)'' (1978) [Charlie]: Shot in the chest by the mortally-wounded Robin Mattson, just as Rod is about to shoot David Huffman. (According to the IMDB, the version titled The Honor Guard ends differently, with David dying and Rod surviving.) *''Love and Bullets'' (1979) [Joe Bomposa]: Shot to death by Charles Bronson. (Thanks to Robert) *''Catch the Heat (Feel the Heat)'' (1987) [Jason Hannibal]: Shot in the stomach by Tiana Alexandra when he pulls his gun on her. *''The Kindred ''(1987) [Dr. Phillip Lloyd]: Killed (off-screen) by the mutant creatures after they pull him through a hole in the floor. *''American Gothic (Hide and Shriek)'' (1988) [Pa]: Shot in the back with a shotgun by Sarah Torgov, after Rod discovers his family dead and angrily renounces God. *''Men of Respect'' (1990) [Charlie D'Amico]: Killed by mob assassins. *''Guilty As Charged'' (1991) [Ben Kallin]: Commits suicide by electrocuting himself in his own electric chair, using a rope to pull the switch. *''The Neighbor'' (1993) [Dr. Myron Hatch]: Stabbed repeatedly by Linda Kozlowski after he tries to give her an abortion against her will. *''The Specialist'' (1994) [Joe Leon]: Killed in an explosion after Sylvester Stallone sends him a bomb hidden in a necklace. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Last Tattoo'' (1994) [Gen. Frank Zane]: Killed by an unknown assailant. *''Mars Attacks! (1996)'' [General Decker]: Crushed to death when a Martian steps on him after using a shrinking ray to reduce him to the size of an insect. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Real Thing'' (1996) [Victor]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth. *''Incognito'' (1997) [Milton A. Donovan]: Killed by assassins. *''Truth or Consequences, NM'' (1997) [Tony Vago]: Shot in the back of the head by Kiefer Sutherland in Rod's office.(Thanks to Tal) *''Cypress Edge'' (1999) [Woodrow McCammon]: Killed in an explosion. (Thanks to Gary) TV Deaths *''In the Line of Duty: Manhunt in the Dakotas (In the Line of Duty: The Twilight Murders; Midnight Murders)'' (1991 TV) [Gordon Kahl]: Burned to death when his farmhouse catches fire during a shoot-out with the FBI. (Historically inaccurate, because Gordon actually died from a shot by a fatal wounded Sheriff Gene Matthews (David Dwyer) (Thanks to Robert) *''The Simpsons: Simpson Tide (1998; animated)'' [Captain Tenille]: Accidentally launched through a torpedo tube by Homer Simpson (voiced by Dan Castellaneta); we see the indentation of his body when it hits another submarine. (Thanks to Buck) *''Frozen in Fear (The Flying Dutchman)'' (2001 TV) [Ben]: Commits suicide by shooting himself. (Thanks to Gary) Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Sally Gracie. *Ex-Mr. Claire Bloom. Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Category:Death scenes by electric chair Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Category:Death scenes by illness Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Steiger, Rod Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:World War Two veteran Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting